Those Who Died
by AreabellaLucyPotter
Summary: After the battle the love ones he lost come back as a gift. Join Michaela as she tells there story.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there!! My name is Michaela and I will be telling you story of a boy and his love ones after the war. Yes, they won the war and He-who-must-not-be-named is dead and never coming back again. Well I think I should tell u who I am, but then that would ruin the surprise so I'll just tell you that I am a very close to the boy and his loved ones. Well I'll tell you a little bit more about myself. I'm 17, a legal witch and proud to call myself a P…woops almost told you who I was, well any why I go to Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry and in the best house of ALL Gryffindor!! Just like my mom and dad as everyone says. I have two of the greatest friends ever their names are Tonya and Caitlyn. Tonya is a pureblood, while Caitlyn is a muggleborn. As you can see I'm not against muggleborns and half-breeds. Well that's enough about me, let's get on with the story.

Well this boy I'm speaking is no other then Harry Potter, yes the famous Harry Potter. Well any who, the story starts with the deaths of the most important people in Harry's life his parents. They were killed by He-who-must-not-be-name okay lets just call him Voldemort it's easier. Well Voldemort killed them when little Harry was only a one year old baby. Then there was one of Harry's classmates was killed by Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament his name was Cedric Diggory. He was only 17, the same age I am. After that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black was killed. Then last but not least Albus Dumbledore, yes the third greatest in all time was killed right in front of Harry by a friend of Dumbledore. All these deaths happen between the ages of one to 16 yep that young to see that much destruction that many people have not seen in a life time.

Well you're properly wondering how did survive all these deaths. It's love.

Yep love that's all they wrote it's just love. How is the question? Well it is really is quite easy. The love that Harry's mother showed when she died for him protected him from the killing cruse. Love is all it took to kill Voldemort, because he has not ever felt that emotion, it hurts him more then anything. To tell you the truth it is quite sad that he never felt loved. The reason he become evil was because he never was loved. His dad left his mom when he was taken off the love potion she had been giving him and his mother died after giving birth to him. This evil man is just a child without any one to help him and love him. It also did not help that he was the heir of Slytherin. When he was a kid he did not love and was not loved because people only worshiped the ground he walked on so he got use to it and that's the reason that he became an evil non-loving wizard. That was killed by his non-loving self.

Well let's get back to what happen AFTER the war. Well you see the love ones that I told you about came alive again and are now called Those who died. Now let us get on with that story.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked around in triumphant. The war was finally over! No more pain or loss of friends. No worrying or praying for safety; other then the usually type. Tom was dead and never coming back. He sees a flash of red running toward him and then all he can feel is Ginny's lips on his; he smiled and broke the kiss. "Its over Harry, we can live" says a voice from the heavens that shakes the ground and is heard all over Hogwarts grounds. All the rejoicing stopped and stared at the heavens. "Who are we?" Harry asks in a worried voice.

"They are your love ones that were lost because of Toms thirsted for power of the world, the ones you have missed and the ones you never met." Images of his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Cedric flashed though his mind. "So you mean my parents?" "Yes, you get this wonderful gift for all the good you have done for the world and thanks from us guys up here!" Harry stood there in disbelief and wonder. Ginny hit him in the arm and said "Say something." "How?" Harry asked in wonder. "Well son by magic, of course!" "Oh yea…that" Harry said sheepishly.

"So what **you** have to do is go to the Veil of death and life in the department of mystery in the ministry and wait for them to come out" "We'll go now" Ginny said.

"Thank you" Harry said "No need to thank me; if any thing we should thank you, this is your gift."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the ministry

Ginny is holding Harry's hand as they walk to the black veil of life and death. Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Ron are with them just like the time in his fifth year. They could all hear the whispering this time and they sounded excited. Harry stared at the veil the last place he saw Sirius. Ginny squeezed his hand when she saw his expression. "Now you get to see all of them together" They heard movement behind them and whipped out their wands. "It's just me" Remus said with Tonks on his side. "We came to see them too" Harry smiled and waved them to join them in front of the veil, which they were right in front of it now. They could hear the excited whispering of the people behind the veil. They were all holding their breathe waiting in anticipation for what was to happen, although they did not know what they were waiting for. Luna broke the silence "So Harry did I not tell you things always have a way of coming back to you" "Yes, you did Luna and I thought you were nuts, like Dumbledore"

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Potter." said a smiling Albus Dumbledore. They all stared in disbelief. "Lemon drop anyone?" with a twinkle in his eye. Standing next to him was a young man no older then seventeen and next to him was Sirius who was laughing at the looks of disbelief on their faces. Then next to him were the people Harry had only seen in photos James and Lily Potter were alive. James was laughing with Sirius while Lily walked over to Harry and hugged him, a hug that could rival Molly's and said "Were back son and were here to stay"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood there shocked to be in his mothers arms for the first time since he was a baby. Lily released him and he said

"I can't believe your really here"

"Well you better believe it cause were here" James said jokingly

Sirius just laughed and said

"I see you and Ginny got together, I was starting to think you would never catch on "

Harry was still staring in disbelief at them all and then

"I get to have you back just because I defeated Voldemort, if I would know that I would have done it sooner."

They all laughed

Cedric looked a little lost in this "family reunion" so he said

"Harry its great to see you but I'm going to find cho chang and see what she is up to"

"It's great to see you too; I hope it goes good for you both deserve it. We can catch up later"

Cedric smiled and walked out the door.

"So Harry how does it feel to be the most powerful wizard in the world?" Dumbledore asked.

"but" Harry said" Your back would I not be the second powerful?"

"Nope now you are the most because you defeated the most powerful wizard."

"Well I guess I feel pretty good" everyone laughed

"So aren't you going to introduce us Harry" said Lily while pointing to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mum, dad these are my best friends Ron and Hermione, and my girlfriend Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you" James said

"What's with Potters and red heads?" Sirius asked jokily

"Do you have a problem with red heads?" the two red heads accused

"Oh no I have no problem with red heads where would you get that idea?" Sirius said

They all just laughed

"Well it seems that Moony finally got the idea that Tonks like him."

"Actually we are married and expecting a child" said Remus

"You sly dog I didn't think you had it in you." Said Sirius

"Last time I checked you were the dog, or has that changed?" Remus said

They all laughed

"Well as enjoyable as this is I think would should leave and discuss things at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Fine with us" everyone said

In the headmasters office Harry asked his "family"

"What do we do now?" they all looked at each other and thought about it.

"Well we all have a lot of catching up to do but mostly only Harry so we could all go into the pensive and look though his memories." Dumbledore said

"That might work" Hermione said.

"That means you can get the feeling of exactly being there which is good because you want to experience his life with him."

"They may not be a good idea Hermione; I don't won't any more people to die."

"Why would they?"

"My childhood is very bad and I know we have some tempers in this room."

Ginny and Lily smiled they knew he was talking about them. (I mean really their tempers really do match their hair, but that does not mean any thing at all I myself am one and my mother always says be proud of it and…oh wait getting off topic sorry :])

"We promise to be on are best behavior" Ginny said for her and Lily

"Well alright, it might be fun, at least some will be."

So they got the pensive set up and all ready to dive into the memories of the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. (We wizards aren't that creative with names are we?? Anyway on with the story.)

So they got in a line and were all ready go in. Harry said

"Remember I warned you"

"Will be fine honey" Lily said

"Really son it could not be that bad" James said

"I wouldn't say that" Dumbledore said

They all turned towards the pensive and jumped in one at a time.

Harry looked at the headmasters on the wall all watching him and said

"Well I can't say I didn't warn them."

Then he jumped in.


End file.
